


В поисках выхода

by Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 6 Special Quest [4]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: Доктор Глоссоп никак не может пережить вероятность, что его дочь все-таки выйдет замуж за Берти Вустера.





	В поисках выхода

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: вдруг кто не знает, Берти Вустера и доктора Хауса играет один и тот же актер - Хью Лори.

Отцовское сердце исполнено любви и всепрощения к своим детям. Так, по крайней мере, утверждают люди, понимающие в этом толк: почтенные патриархи, мудрые старцы с печатью благородных дум на челе и длинными пушистыми белыми бородами, чьи кончики тихонько раскачивает легкий летний ветерок. 

Доктор Родерик Глоссоп был, в общем и целом, согласен с мнением патриархов. Он действительно любил и сына, и дочь. 

При этом, будучи медиком, а значит — индивидом, в силу профессии и образования склонным к объективному восприятию действительности, он не мог не признавать, что дочь его, Гонория, хотя и достойна хвалебных од, сочиненных в ее честь влюбленным поэтом, заслуживает сравнения не с трепетной нимфой или, допустим, волшебной феей, живущей в чашечке пробуждающегося цветка, а как минимум с отважной валькирией, на крылатом коне атакующей вражью рать и с боем забирающей души храбрых воинов. 

В любом случае, Гонория не заслуживала такого мужа, каким обещался стать некий Бертрам У. Вустер. Сэр Родерик еще раз перебрал в памяти всё, что он знал о предполагаемом зяте. Пустомеля. «Трутень» (1). Имеет слабость к алкоголю. Племянник лорда Яксли. Богат. Держит в квартире _кошек_. 

Воспоминание о незадавшемся обеде (2), который окончательно расставил точки над «i», заставило Глоссопа содрогнуться. В тот раз ему пришлось собрать в кулак всю волю, всю свою великую отцовскую любовь и твердость, чтобы объяснить Гонории, на какую страшную участь она обрекает себя. Обычный эксцентричный аристократ? Как бы не так! Бертрам Вустер — зло, и следует держаться от него подальше. 

Но время шло. Гонория продолжала искать свой идеал, и что касается Вустера... 

Он постоянно присутствовал в жизни Родерика Глоссопа. Хотя бы потому, что Хильдебран, он же Таппи, сын младшего брата сэра Родерика и головная боль всей семьи, дружил с этим исчадьем ада в образе добропорядочного английского аристократа и время от времени пересказывал жуткие истории. Про то, как Вустер сватался к дочери Бассета, но наводнил всё поместье тритонами. Как пытался украсть янтарную статуэтку. Как отравлял жизнь уважаемому Р. Споуду. Обручался то с одной, то с другой молодой леди, — и каждый раз сэр Родерик мысленно сочувствовал барышням, но столь же искренне готовился праздновать окончательное избавление Гонории от «женишка». 

Но каждый раз что-то срывалось. У юных леди открывались глаза, что, собственно, как врач доктор Глоссоп всячески одобрял. Но как отец помнил, с каким выражением лица Гонория смеялась над очередным анекдотом из жизни Вустера, осмеливалась защищать «бедняжку Берти» от праведного негодования его тетки, леди Агаты, и даже называла его «тюпочкой». 

От мысли, что его сильная духом и хоккейной подачей бестрепетная мускулистая громогласная дочь считает «тюпочку» отличным объектом для перевоспитания, отцовское сердце сэра Родерика испуганно трепетало. 

«Ничего не кончено, пока Вустер на ком-нибудь не женится, — отчетливо понимал доктор Глоссоп. — Или пока Гонория не найдет свое счастье». 

Но время, опять же, шло. И достойных партий — умных, воспитанных, добропорядочных молодых английских джентльменов, которые должны были пасть к ногам Гонории, но почему-то не спешили это делать, — становилось меньше. И имя Берти Вустера нет-нет, да и звучало в гостиной Глоссопов. Иногда с характеристикой: «мозги, конечно, у него куриные, но он такой душка». 

Как психиатр доктор Глоссоп поставил себе диагноз: у него бертрамоцентрированный обсессивный невроз. Иногда он просыпался в ужасе — ему казалось, что Вустер пробрался в его дом и тайно крадет завернутую в персидский ковер Гонорию (приходилось напоминать себе, что девушку крепкого, как у Гонории, телосложения не каждый грузчик поднимет, а уж дохляк-«трутень» — тем более). Сэр Родерик боялся отпускать дочь на маскарады — а вдруг этот изобретательный тритономан-любитель, переодевшись египетским фараоном, увлечет ее и похитит? А вдруг — и этот страх постепенно побеждал все остальные — «тюпочка и душка» уже успел свить гнездо в мыслях и душе наивной и трепетной юной англичанки, то есть Гонории, и рано или поздно она сама сбежит к нему в квартиру, из каждого угла которой исторгаются, как из рога изобилия, кошки и рыбьи головы?!

В отчаянии сэр Родерик назначил себе укрепляющую микстуру, утренние прогулки минимум в две мили пешком и созерцание первого издания сказок про Питера-Кролика. Если усилием воли заставить себя забыть о скорости, с которой кролики размножаются, и думать только о качестве иллюстраций, нежных полутонах, тонких линиях...

После недели микстур и прогулок ему приснилось, как Гонория в костюме крольчихи идет под венец с Бертрамом Вустером, облаченном в нечто зелено-чешуйчатое, как тритон. Едва дождавшись благословения священника, «тюпочка»-аристократ высоко и неприлично поднимает тритоний хвост, задирает юбку жены, и из-под нее начинают выбегать кошки!

Черт, черт, черт!

Даже подсознание признавало тот факт, что, несмотря на все отцовские запреты, невзирая на доводы рассудка и здравый смысл, Гонория всё ещё _может_ хотеть выйти замуж за Б. Вустера. 

«Надо что-то делать, надо что-то делать», — бормотал сэр Родерик дни и ночи напролет. Увы, он воспитал у дочери твердый, решительный характер. Спорить с ней бесполезно и даже опасно, вдруг Гонории вздумается действовать с точностью до наоборот. 

Внедрить шпиона в стан противника? Или же, как подсказывает кодекс Глоссопов, прийти в дом Вустера и прямо, на всякий случай загораживаясь зонтом, спросить, каковы его намерения в адрес бедняжки Гонории? А вдруг и в этот раз там окажутся кошки?!

Леди Чаффнел — близкий и дорогой сердцу друг, с которым сэр Родерик решился поделиться своими переживаниями, проявила непонимание на грани жестокости. Она пожала плечами и сказала, что Вустер, хоть и тупица, не так уж плох, и в любом случае, Гонория — истинная дочь Великой Британии и может воспитать нечто приемлемое даже из такого бросового материала. Отцовские чувства сэра Родерика были задеты, но...

Но до тех пор, пока Гонория не найдет свое счастье и не переедет из-под отцовского крова в дом супруга, леди Чаффнел отказывалась возобновлять Тот Самый Разговор. О том, что она потеряла мужа уже пять лет тому назад, и сэр Родерик вдовеет второй год, и жить ради детей, конечно же, почетно и правильно, но годы идут, никто из нас не молодеет, и если есть шанс найти утешение и смягчить муки израненного грустью сердца...

От всех этих дум сэр Родерик окончательно потерял покой. 

Что же ему делать? Что бы такое изобрести, чтобы с честью выпутаться из ситуации? 

Запутавшийся в тенетах родительской ответственности, долга психиатра и нежданной романтической любви доктор Глоссоп мучился бессонницей и не находил выхода. 

В ту ночь ему приснилось: тишина, высокая гора и Бертрам Вустер, сидящий в позе индийского йога. На голове у него страусиное яйцо, на нем балансирует шелковый цилиндр. За спиной впавшего в нирвану аристократа возвышается его камердинер, чопорно поджавший губы. И тут сэр Родерик понимает, что вот он — шанс узнать ответ на все вопросы. 

— Как мне защитить свою дочь от вас, идиота?! — несколько грубовато, но зато прямо и по существу, спросил доктор Глоссоп. 

Берти Вустер усмехнулся и внезапно превратился в кого-то другого. Солидного мужчину хорошо за сорок, с двухдневной щетиной, в потрепанном костюме, но с проницательными ярко-голубыми глазами. 

— Скушайте таблеточку, — сказал он и метнул в сэра Родерика горсть драже. 

Глоссоп поймал, как тюлень — любимую селедку, разжевал и обомлел от ощущения давно забытого детского счастья: в таблетке оказалась его любимая клубника. 

Проснулся сэр Родерик затемно, отчего-то чувствуя покой и умиротворение. Похоже, его подсознание нашло выход из ситуации...

Осталось только угадать, каков же он, этот выход.

_____________  
(1) Берти Вустер – член лондонского клуба для молодых аристократов «Трутни».  
(2) См. 1 серию 1 сезона сериала «Дживс и Вустер».

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "В поисках выхода"


End file.
